


Pancakes

by semicat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys Kissing, Breakfast in Bed, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, French-Speaking Jean, French-Speaking Jean Kirstein, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Morning Kisses, Surprise Kissing, adorable jean, jeanmarco, sleepy marco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:45:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3464810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semicat/pseuds/semicat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleepy Marco is brought a burnt breakfast in bed by his dorky boyfriend. How cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, I created this profile a while ago I thought tonight was the moment to finally post something. This is my very first work in English, I hope it doesn't suck THAT much. I wrote this instead of sleeping, in order to compensate the lack of romance in my life. You cannot judge me.
> 
> Also, sleepy Marco is probably the cutest thing ever, omg.  
> I have a tumblr if ya wanna fangirl with me: username is jessicamagica.

Pleasing his boyfriend was something Jean would try to do as often as possible. Seeing his lips stretch with happiness and his eyes sparkle with excitement created something in Jean’s chest- a warm and thrilling sort of feeling.

That particular morning, Jean had made sure Marco was still asleep and sneaked out of their bed, rushed to the kitchen and put on the apron he never used, since Marco did most of the cooking for the couple. He quickly gathered all the necessary ingredients to prepare pancakes and began the cooking.

Last night had been… intense. It had let Jean falling asleep faster than ever, with a sense of bliss and fulfilment. It was mostly due to the brunette’s incredible performance. As he started to recall in details the insanity that was their night, Jean felt his face burn.

* * *

 

A sleepy freckled face emerged from under the sheets. Marco yawned loudly as he tried to open his tired eyes and get used to daylight. He turned and noticed his idiot of a boyfriend was missing. He glanced at the clock on the wall facing the bed. He mumbled something that sounded like “Too early” but was more of a plaintive groan. He rid his top half body and sat up carefully, eyes half opened, leaning his back against the headboard, as a sweet and fruity aroma found its way to his nose. It was however mingled with another smell, which was more worrisome. The freckled man sighed softly as began to understand what was going on. He proceeded to uncover the lower part of his body, in order to get out of the bed and save the kitchen from the terrible cook that was Jean.

At this precise moment, the door swung open violently, as Jean made his entrance, tray overflowing with food in his hands, and shouted “Bonjour, mon amour!” from the top of his lungs. _Jean, you suave motherfucker._

“Good morning Jean.” Marco said, smiling softly as he watched his dorky lover shut the door with the help of a foot and an elbow. Jean made his way to the bed where a sleepy Marco was waiting for him. He presented the tray to him, putting it cautiously on his lap. Marco couldn’t help but smile, truly appreciative of Jean’s effort. There was a cup of coffee, a glass of orange juice, and a large place consisting of six or seven pancakes covered with maple syrup and encircled by strawberries, raspberries and slices of apple.

The overall aspect of it was terribly cute and appealing. But –there is always a _but_ as long as Jean is involved- the smell coming from the pancakes. Well, perfection is boring, right? The pancakes were cleverly covered with enough maple syrup to hide the fact that they were burnt, Not _carbonized_ at that point, but they would certainly be difficult to swallow and to digest. Marco turned to Jean who was now kneeling by the bedside.

“Um, I-I know it’s not much but… I really tried.” He said, embarrassed, furiously looking at some point on the ground.

Marco’s gaze softened at the sight. He gently stroked Jean’s hair, provoking him to let out soft purrs of satisfaction.

Marco grabbed the fork and the knife and cut out a little piece of pancake, bringing it to his mouth as slowly as possible. He almost immediately regretted putting the damned thing on his tongue. It tasted terrible, worse than he imagined. He kept chewing anyways and somehow he managed to swallow and he didn’t die straight away.

“Mmm. Well, uh- well… It’s not that bad, really! I-I do think you put too much sugar tho. But other than that it’s… it’s really good!” Marco was bad at lying, but thankfully Jean felt too happy to care.

“I’m glad you like it. About the sugar… It must be because I’m in love. My mom says that when a girl puts much sugar in her cooking it means that she’s in love. W-Well, I’m not a girl, but I guess it works for boys too. So um, yeah. I love you Marco. I really do.” Jean ranted, blushing intensely as he realised how lame he probably sounded.

Marco mechanically nodded in approval. _What the actual fuck, Jean Kirstein? Stop being so adorable,_ he thought quietly. And he lost it. A matter of seconds later the tray was pushed further onto the bed, for safety, and Jean was led in a needy and languorous kiss. Marco lost all self-control as Jean’s lips and tongue tasted like heaven. His pancakes were still shit though.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it ! Pretty short but hey it's 3 AM here. Please let me know if there is any major error, and don't hesitate to tell me what you think of this :)  
> Hopefully I'll be posting a huuuge multi chaptered jeanmarco fic soon, I'm working really hard on it!


End file.
